jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbaty1/Blog o pomysłach, snach one- shotach
Powstałem z martwych ! Jak widzicie nie jest to kontynuacja innego opka ale wreszcie postanowiłem ogarnąć bloga z moimi one-shotami które chodzą mi po głowie od dłuższego czasu. To tyle zapraszam do (mam nadzieję) przyjemnego czytania Zazdrosna dziewczyna jest naprawdę niebezpieczna '-Pisałem to jak byłem chory i dopiero zaczynałem a wrzucam dopiero teraz bo zawieruszyło mi się na dysku' '- Dzieje się chwilę po opku ,,Miłość to wszystko czego nam trzeba"' '-Miało to być opko, ale za krótkie' Prolog Czkawka-Dajesz mały dajesz jeszcze trochę ! Szczerbatek- WRRR ! Nagle karabińczyk Czkawki odpiął się od siodła Szczerbatka Czkawka- No nie znowu ! Szczerbatek ! Cześć ( powiedział z sarkazmem) będziemy tak spadać czy spróbuję jakoś wylądować ? Szczerbatek- Wrrr Powiedział smok po czym złapał Czkawkę i przerzucił na siodło Czkawka- Dzięki stary Chwilę później Astrid- Ej Czkawka ! Czkawka- O hej Astrid ! Co się stało ?! Astrid- A nic poza tym że Heathera i Lea znów się kłócą o Sączysmarka ! Czkawka- No i co ? Nie nasz problem, mi wystarczysz tylko ty Astrid- Och wiem kochasiu ale twój ojciec powiedział że jak ich nie uspokoisz to sam to zrobi Czkawka- Och dobra już lećmy Astrid- Czekaj jeszcze cos Czkawka- A co mianowicie ? Astrid- A to ! Powiedziała po czym dała mu soczystego namiętnego całusa zarzucając ręce na jego kark Czkawka lekko zdziwiony po chwili oddał pocałunek i oplótł dziewczynę w pasie Astrid- Czkawka, jesteśmy narzeczonymi a spędzamy ze sobą jeszcze mniej czasu niż kiedyś Czkawka- Wiem Astrid wiem ale obiecuję ci że po tej całej akcji z Sa Sączysmarkiem zorganizuję coś wielkiego Astrid- Trzymam cię za słowo a teraz lepiej lećmy bo twój tata naprawdę zareaguje Czkawka- Masz racje lecmy I wzbili się w powietrze lecąc dosyć powoli i ciesząc się każdą chwilą, każdym słowem i każdym wspólnym spojrzeniem. Rozdział 1 ,, O co wam chodzi ! ‘’ Na berk Heathera- Zabiję cię ! Lea- Nie zdążysz Gdy jeźdźcy wylądowali Astrid wybuchnęła śmiechem a Czkawka i Sączysmark rzucili się aby uspokoić wściekłe dziewczyny co nie było łatwe ponieważ z tego co Czkawka zdążył się zorientować Lea dosypała do maseczki Heathery jakiegoś proszku przez co twarz Heathery zmieniła kolor na fioletowy. Na całe szczęście dwójka przyjaciół zdążyła dopaść goniące się dziewczyny zanim komuś stała się krzywda Czkawka- Uspokajamy się ! Powiedział do szarpiącej się w jego ramionach Lei Sączysmark- Kotku proszę cię uspokój się. Próbował wyperswadować fioletowej dziewczynie Sączysmark Czkawka- A co tak właściwie poszło ?! Heathera- A widzisz jak wyglądam ?! Byłam umówiona na randkę z tym o tu Sączysmarkiem i gdy powiedziałam Leei ona zaproponowała mi pomoc w makijażu i widzisz co mi zrobiła ! Zabiję ją ! Sączysmark- Ja zawsze wiedziałem że fioletowy to twój kolor. Szepnoł czule dziewczynie do ucha Lea- Ale on jest mój ! Sączysmark- Dziewczyny! Dziewczyny ! Spokój na obu mi was zależy i nie chce żebyście się o mnie kłóciły, zamiast tego zrobimy taki sam konkurs jak Czkawka miał ! Astrid, Czkawka- Nie ! Astrid- Zrobimy tak Sączysmark spędzi z każdą z was jeden dzień i wtedy zobaczymy którą wybierze. Mówiąc to z Trudę powstrzymała wymioty. Zgoda ? Lea –Zgoda Heathera- No dobra Czkawka- No to jeśli mamy to z głowy to zaczynamy Heathera ty pierwsza Sączysmark- Chodź kotku Lea- A ja co mam robić ? Czkawka- Przygotuj się na swój dzień Astrid i Czkawka zostali sami na środku placu Czkawka- Eh nigdy nie myślałem że dziewczyny będą się biły o Sączysmarka Astrid- Ty nigdy byś do mnie nie zagadał gdyby nie Szczerbatek Czkawka- Tia, a jeśli o tym mowa zapraszam cię dziś wieczorem na romantyczną kolacje przy świecach do mnie Astrid- Dobra, a co potem ? Czkawka- Potem zobaczymy. Powiedział posyłając jej chytry uśmieszek i wsiadając na Szczerbatka Wieczorem w domu Czkawki Astrid- Naprawdę ten twój łosoś był wspaniały Czkawka- Ja zawsze jestem wspaniały Astrid- Jakbym cię Niue znała to bym uwierzyła przyznaj się Szpadka ci pomogła ? Czkawka- Tiaa, a ma może moja narzeczona ochotę na deser ? Astrid- A jaki ? Czkawka- No nie wiem ma metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu, brązowe włosy i szmaragdowe oczy Astrid- na taki deser to ja mam zawsze ochoty Już miały ich usta się złączyć a nogi zaprowadzić ich w znajome miejsce gdy do budynku wpadł zdyszany sączysmark Sączysmark- Czkaa. Zdołał wymamrotać tylko speszony chłopak Astrid- Puka się ! Sączysmark- Wiem. Powiedział przelotnie po czym obrócił się w stronę Czkawki. Musisz mi pomóc ! Czkawka- Sączysmark uspokój się mamy czas Sączysmark- Właśnie że nie mamy czasu ! Spędzałem właśnie czas z Heatherą gdy do pokoju weszła Lea i co by nie mówić nakryła nas na gorącym uczyku, ale nie wważne wracając dziewczyny tak się posprzeczały że stoją teraz na środku wioski z toporami w rękach i mają zamiar się pozabijać Astrid- To na co jeszcze czekacie lećcie ! Czkawka- Ale nasza kolacja. Odparł całkiem niewinnym dziecięcym głosem i zrobił słodkie oczka Astrid- Potem zobaczymy leć Sączysmark- Chodź już Powiedział i chwytając go za reke wybiegli z domu i po kilku minutach byli już na placu. Zastali tam okropny widok obie dziewczyny z kilkoma ranami i zakrwawionym toporami gotowe w każdej chwili skoczyć na siebie i zabić Czkawka- Szczerbatek plazma szybko Smok jak na zawołanie wystrzelił z oczywistą dla siebie precyzją miedzy obie dziewczy Czkawka- odbra dosyć tego Sączymark ! Wybieraj ! Sączysmark- Chciałbym tylko powiedzieć że mój wybór nie jest wymuszony ani przymuszony przez nikogo Czkawka- Sączysmark ! Do rzeczy ! Sączysmark- Wybacz Lea jesteś super dziewczyną ale jednak wolę Heatherę. Heathera jak na zawołanie rzuciła topór na ziemię i podbiegła przytulając Sączysmarka I tak oto koćzy się ta historia dosyć szczęśliwie można by rzec w końcu Astrid i Czkawka wzięli ślub tak samo ja Sączysmark i Heathera i jak się potem okazało nawet Lea znalazła na Berk swoją miłość którą ku zdziwieniu wszystkich okazał się Mieczyk. I tak bohaterowie żyli długo i szczęśliwie Kiedyś naszedł mnie taki pomysł więc prezentuję wam pierwszy rozdział czegoś co miało zostać pełnoprawnym opkiem ale nie wyszło Kilka informacji '- Czasy 2 WŚ (wiem wiem tego jeszcze nie było (chyba) ale brakło mi weny żeby to pociągnąć dalej, jak będzie jakiś odzew w komentarzach to zastanowię się nad jego przekształceniem w opko' '- Bochaterowie mają 23 lata' '- Czkawka jest kimś w rodzaju polskich cichociemnych ' '- pochyła czcionka to myśli' I to tyle miłego czytania Prolog Trzy...Dwa...Jeden i skacze... lecę no właśnie lecę a właściwie spadam ale to nie ważne, dobra jak na szkoleniu trzy dwa jeden i spadochron ! '' Kurde nie widzę ziemi ! Zaraz coś widzę ale to nie ziemia ! To drzewa !'' Teraz tylko przygotować się na twarde lądowanie! Raz dwa trzy i dostałem gałęziom w głowe i straciłem przytomność '' kilka godzin później'' Budzę sie i co ? I nic. '' O kurde słońce wstaje przed świtem miałem być w tym gospodarstwie na przeciwko, ehh ale nie jest tak źle na szkoleniu mówili że możesz równie dobrze lądować kilometry od celu. Nie jest tak źle, ocho! Ktoś idzie lepiej stąd spadam.'' Jak to było ? To nacisnąć to pociągnąc o już zaraz ! Dalej wiszę na drzewie! -Ała ! - Halo jest tam kto ? ''-Dobra teraz chasło.'' Nocna ! - Furia! - Miło cię widzieć-''powiedziałem otrzepując się i wstając z ziemi. Ehh teraz chyba ten móndur nie wygląda tak majestatycznie...'' - Ciebie te nazywam się Mieczyk Thorston -Ja...nie mogę powiedzieć, takie regó -Rozumiem, ale teraz lepiej chodźmy stąd bo drzewa mają uszy a spadochroniaża nie widzi się często -Dobry pomysł a gdzie wy mieszkacie?- Wydaje się być całkiem miłym facetem -Tamto gospodarstwo- powiedział wkazując na gospodarstwo przed nami- prowadzę je razem z siostrom nazywa się Szpadka krytonim żebiróg jakby co mój kryptonim to Zamkogłowy a twój? - Furia -Zatem miło mi cię poznać Furio, na jak długo cię przysłano ? -Tylko na aklimaatyzacje a potem ruszam do Berk -Czyli kolejny komandos ja z siostrom jesteśmy kurierami - Niebezpieczna fucha - Nie bardziej od waszej -Jakto waszej ? - Takto przed tobą była tu jeszcze dziewczyna i jeden chłopak A miałobyc tylko jeden czlowiek na jedno gospodarstwo. Coś musieli w dowótwie popieprzyć. Koleś chyba zauważył moje zamyślenie. - Wyrzuć te szkoleniowe bajki z głowy tu rzeczywistoś wygląda zupełnie inaczej niz wam wmiawiano, a my ci to wszystko uświadomimy Heh całkiem miły człowiek nawet objol mnie ramieniem rzeby wyglądalo że jestes starzy znajomi z wojska . Fakt nie wyglada na bystrego ale chyba zna się na fachu. '' 'Smoki' 'Czy pamiętacie tę bajkę ? Tę którą opowiadała wam babcia gdy byliście mali ?' 'NIE?' 'To ja wam ją opowiem ale tym razem... bez przekrętów tak jak to było w orginale.' '''Dawno dawno temu, w czasach gdy jak to się mówi panowało średniowiecze trwała bezustanna walka pomiędzy ludźmi a smokami. Nie chodziło tylko o to że smoki to bezmyślne stwory które zesłął Bóg żeby pokarać ludzi. O nie nie !' Smoki walczyły bo były do tego zmuszone i gdyby mogły to najchętniej by się gdzieś ukryły lub po prostu przeniosły gdzieś gdzie nie ma ludzi, ale nie było to takie łatwe może i smoki dawały radęsię ukrywać, ale ludzie i tak prędzej czy później w pogoni za nowymi terenami pod uprawę i pod mieszkania. Tak więc smoki były zmuszone do walki jeśli chciały przeżyć, w tym także okresie narodziły się legendy i różne opowiadania o tym jakto smoki są straszne i powstały tylko po to żeby zabijać ludzi. Smoki natomiast starały się unikać ludzi. Tak zwane alfy jeśli były dobre pomagały im w tym zdobywając pożywienie i budując nowe schronienia, nie wszystkie jednak takie były... nie które po prostu wykorzystując swoją pozycję zmuszały smoki do atakowania ludzi dla własnego dobra, choć smoki próbowały się im przeciwstawić, to nie dawały rady. Były to także czasy gdy smoki dopiero ewoluowały a każde następne pokolenie było lepiej przystosowane od poprzedniego. NIe było wtedy na świecie takich gatónków jak na przykład Nocna Furia albo Śmiertnik Zębacz. O nie nie! Wtedy królowały oprócz Alf takie gatónki jak Zmiennoszkydłe które swoją elucje zkończyły na długo wcześniej. Wtedy też na odległej wyspie pólnocy zwanej później Berk z dziwnego czarno białego jaja wykluł się smok. NIe byle jaki był on wyglądem podobny do Nocnej Furi ale nie zupełnie nią był. Nie wiemy też jak on dokłanie wyglądał wiadomo tylko że prawdopodobnie był prekurosorem Gatunku jakim była NOcja Furia. Nie wiemy też dokładnie jakie miał zdolności ale na podstawie tego co ludzie widzieli ustalili że był on przodkiem Nocnej Furi. Na Berk w tym czasie nie zawitał jeszcze ani jeden człowiek a ryb i zwierzyny łownej było tam pod dostatkiem tak też smoki tam mieszkające miały się jak w raju. Smok ten wykluty w środku nocy przy pełni księżyca nie widział w młodości nikogo podobnego chociaż w drobnym stopniu sobie. Był osamotniony, sam samiuści mósiał nauczyć się latać i polować. Wtedy też przylgnęło do niego imię w tłumaczeniu ze smoczego oznaczało one ,,Osamotniony". Ludzie więc nie potrafiąc wymyślić nazwy dla tego jednego osobnika przyjęli ją i tak narodził się\ ,,Osamotniony" przodek Nocnej Furi. Mósicie wiedzieć także że w tamtych czasach nie wszyscy ludzie byli wrogo nastawieni do smoków, nie którzy żyli z nimi w czymś co można było nazwać więzią. Starali się oni zasymilować smoki z ludźmi jednak było ich zbyt mało. Tak więc Osamotniony żył na Berk przeszło trzydzieści lat do czasu aż ludzie postawili swoją nogę na tej wyspie i postanowili tam właśnie zacząć nowe życie uciekając z ogarniętego chorobami i wojnami kontynentu. Osamotniony tak jak inne smoki mósiał uciekać albo walczyć. On także był odtrącany gdy mówił innym smokom żeby uciekać ignorowali go i pogardzali nim. Tak oto Osamotniony uciekł sam z Berk pozostawiając resztę smoków na pewną śmierć. Przez kolonizację ludzką świat ten stracił wiele cennych gatónków smoków, a większość znalazła sięna wymarciu. Osamotniony odywał bardzo długą odróż nie czuł jednak zmęczenia tylko złość. Złość na samego siebie oraz na resztę smoków że go nie posłuchały a teraz pewnie albo umierają w męczarniach alboznalazły się pod panowaniem jednej z poprzedniczek tak osławionej Czerwonej Śmierci. Leciał na pólnoc w nadziei że znajdzie osławione Smocze Sanktuarium. Znalazł je wreszcie po długich tygoniach samonego lotu, nie był to lot spokojny. Gdzie by nie wylądował tam go wyrzucano najwcześniej po kilku dniach. Nigdzie nie mógł zatrzyamać się nigdzie na dłużej. Gdy na choyzoncie zamajaczyły wrszcie kontury wielkiej góry lodowej do jego uczu dotarł znajomy dzwięk. NIe był to dźwięk znajomy ale jednocześnie był bardzo dziwny. Nagle z wody wyskoczyła Alfa. Był to jeden z wielu w tamtych czasach Oszołomostrach. Osamotniony myślał że ten go po prostu zabije jednak zrobił coś nie spodziewanego... oddał mu chonory. OSzołomostrachy były uznawane za mędróc wśród smoków, dla tego właśnie tamten wiedział że Osamotniony jest ważnym szczeblem w ewolucji i kiedyś może się przydać, a ponadtto miał dla niego niespodziankę. Osamotniony był zdziwiony jak nigdy w życiu. W smoczym sanktuarium czekała na niego... samica! Osamotnionemu zdawało się że to najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu. Samica była równie zdziwiona co on, jednak postanowiła dać mu szanse. Z tej znajomości narodziło się smoczątko. Smoczątko gatunku... Nocna Furia I choć to już koniec tej histori to musicie wiedzieć jedno... Nie wszystkie smoki wyginęły Smoki Są wśród nas NO ROZPISAŁEM SIĘ TROCHĘALE MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE MOŻE BYĆ. Komentujcie, wytykajcie błędy i co tylko chcecie ! Byle tylko zostawcie po sobie ślad, pamiętajcie! Każdy komnentarz motywuje do działania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania